True Inheritance
by V.H.F
Summary: Harry comes into his vampire inheritance. Can he cope with his new life as a vampire? Will he friends betray him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N/ I simply love Vampire Harry FanFics. Here's the second one. Hope I can cope with two stories at once!

Disclaimer : I do not own HP

Chapter 1 : The Inheritance

"Good morning Mr. Potter. What can I do for you today?" asked Griphook.

"I would like to take some money from my vault," Harry replied. "What else can I do?"

"Maybe check your inheritance?"

"Yeah. I should do it"

"By the way, you will get all your inheritance when you turn seventeen, which is tomorrow"

Griphook took Harry into a room where there is a small table. They sat down and Griphook said, "Take this needle, prick your hand and when the blood comes out put your hand on the sheet of paper."

Harry obeyed the instructions and the paper showed some words.

 _ **INHERITANCE TEST**_

 _ **NAME : HARRY JAMES POTTER**_

 _ **FATHER : JAMES C. POTTER**_

 _ **MOTHER : LILY J. POTTER nee EVANS**_

 _ **DATE OF BIRTH : 31ST OF JULY, 1980**_

 _ **LINES OF INHERITANCE :**_

 _ **POTTER - FROM FATHER'S SIDE**_

 _ **EVANS - FROM MOTHER'S SIDE**_

 _ **SLYTHERIN - FROM FATHER'S SIDE**_

 _ **RAVENCLAW - FROM MOTHER'S SIDE**_

 _ **HUFFLEPUFF - FROM MOTHER'S SIDE**_

 _ **GRYFFINDOR - FROM FATHER'S SIDE**_

 _ **POWERS :**_

 _ **LIGHT MAGIC - 10% UNBLOCKED, 90% BLOCKED**_

 _ **DARK MAGIC - 5% UNBLOCKED, 95% BLOCKED**_

 _ **PARSELTONGUE - UNBLOCKED**_

 _ **VAMPIRE MAGIC (BLOOD MAGIC) - BLOCKED**_

 _ **SHADOW AND FIRE ELEMENTAL - BLOCKED**_

 _ **OTHERS :**_

 _ **VAMPIRE BLOOD**_

"Who the hell put the blocks on me?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Magic and bla bla bla more titles," Griphook replied.

"I am gonna kill that old man! Once I get my inheritance, I will rip his head off!"

"That would be so easy for you when your vampire inheritance comes into place, your father had that one blocked, but Dumbledore evidently forgot about your inheritance"

"Does that mean I will become one of those blood-suckers?"

"Yeah, but they aren't evil like what most people believe they are"

"I guess I will remove the blocks today and wait for me to get the others tomorrow"

"Just go into the room next door. My colleague will get rid of them. If it goes well, the soul piece in your forehead can be removed as well"

After getting the things removed, Harry shopped in Diagon Alley for the whole afternoon and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to do homework.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N/ Chapter 1 was quite boring, but it should be less boring for this chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own HP

Chapter 2

Harry finally stopped doing homework after three hours. It was one minute to midnight.

"It is midnight! I wonder what will happen?" Harry thought.

Suddenly, his whole body started aching. He quickly lay down on bed and prayed for this to be over soon.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, to his relief, he still looked like himself. He looked paler, but he couldn't make out much of a difference, he was quite pale all the time. Then, he opened his mouth and looked at his teeth. His canines were long and sharp at the end. "So I wasn't dreaming about my inheritance after all," he thought. But there was something that was easy to spot. He had wings.

"How am I supposed to get around without anyone noticing? I wish it wasn't there at all," he mumbled. Then, he had a weird feeling on his back. When he looked behind, the wings were gone.

Soon after, he tried to do some interesting things vampires could do. He turned into a wolf and ran around the room. Then, he tried to turn his eyes red, but he thought is was a bit too spooky even for himself. Lastly, he went out and tried to fly with his wings. "This is so fun! I could do it all day!" he thought.

Now, he is facing a major problem. What about food? He hadn't noticed that he was feeling very hungry just now. Harry sighed and thought, "Now I really have a huge problem, how am I supposed to get blood?" But Harry wasn't frightened. He walked down the street and followed a man until he was at his house, taking out his keys.

Harry licked his lips and sneaked up to the man. He bit down on the man's neck and drank until he was full. The wounds closed on their own. He fell down, unconscious.

Harry quickly left before the man gained consciousness. He returned to the Leaky Cauldron and started to write some letters.

 **Dear Hermione,**

 **I just found out about my inheritance yesterday afternoon. It turns out that I have vampire blood. Dumbledore blocked on my dad but he forgot to do the same to me. I turned into a vampire right after I turned seventeen At least vampires are not evil creatures like most people think they are. I promise not to bite you. Keep it a secret.**

 **Love,**

 **Harry**

 **Dear Ron,**

 **How are you doing? I went to Gringotts and Griphook showed me my inheritance. And here's how it turned out. I had vampire blood and I turned into one of them when I turned seventeen. Please forgive me. I did not mean to do this. They are not evil anyway. If you're wondering why my dad wasn't a vampire, it was because Dumbledore put a block on him. I promise not to bite. Keep it a secret but you may tell your family.**

 **Have a pleasant Summer,**

 **Harry**

Harry read through the letters a few times and hoped that they will not turn against him. He tied them onto Hedwig's leg, although it was much harder as she did not want to be near him anymore. "Must be because I am a vampire," he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N/ School started again! I will not be able to update that often now, but still keep a lookout for more!

Disclaimer : I do not own HP

Chapter 3

When the sun had gone up, Harry tried putting his hand in the sun, but it was just too hot for him to handle. He quickly put his hand back and went to sleep.

Four hours later…

Hedwig came flying into the room, putting two letters on the table before going to the opposite side of the room, away from Harry.

Eight hours later…

Harry woke up, opened the two envelopes that Hedwig dropped on the table earlier that day and started reading them.

 **Harry,**

 **I never thought you will have such an inheritance! It was quite surprising. My mom nearly fainted when I showed it to everyone at the dinner table this morning. How is your new life anyway? Hard? You can visit but really make sure not to bite like you said on your letter.**

 **Ron**

 **Harry,**

 **Oh my god. Vampires are supposed to be dangerous creatures, aren't they? But you're still Harry and I will be your friend whatever happens. Honestly, I do not care if you bite me, as you must be so hungry if you are going to do that. I am going to Ron's place tomorrow. Meet you there if you can come!**

 **Love,**

 **Hermione**

Harry smiled and wrote two more letters to them.

 **Hermione,**

 **Meet you there! But I will come after sunset as I can't go out when there is sunlight. So, I guess we can only see each other tomorrow night!**

 **Love,**

 **Harry**

 **Ron,**

 **Hermione and I will come to your place tomorrow. But I will arrive at dinnertime instead of the morning. See you soon!**

 **Harry**

Harry again tied the letters to Hedwig's leg with difficulty. Then, he went out hunting again. This time, he found a woman who was walking around the neighbourhood. He almost killed her when he realised it was actually Hermione.

"No. NO. NO! Hermione!" he screamed.

Harry had no other choice but to Turn her. He cut his arm and let Hermione drink the blood.


End file.
